The Empress's Comfort
by Wartlix
Summary: After a day of training, empress Ariexah spends the night with her wife.


Despite popular belief, the empress was a skilled combatant. Few people know that before she rose to the throne she had defeated her predecessor, emperor Zaff, during her training. However, her new life as empress has given her much less time for practice. Her skills, she thought, have subsided over time. Not often does she have time for herself, and when she does she chooses to spend it with her wife. Today, however, she decided to test her martial skills in the Royal Palace's combat arena.

The empress was accompanied by agent Valeexiah of Imperial Intelligence. It was a time of crisis for the empire. Recent terrorist attacks sowed panic throughout the empire, and empress Ariexah has made it a top priority that the military, as well as Imperial Special Forces, be bolstered in preparation for any upcoming crisis. Today, both she and agent Valeexiah have decided to supervise the combat trainings. Before they left, Ariexah stepped into the ring wishing to spar with a few of the best trainees. She surprised herself by how easily she beat them.

"Your skills are exceptional, your highness. You give yourself far less credit than you deserve." Valeexiah, of course, offered praise to the empress, which made her feel quite delighted. Her martial skills haven't been applauded in a long while.

After that, Ariexah and Valeexiah parted ways as the empress was heading for her apartment on Dromund Kaas. A long, restful sleep was long overdue. Entering the hallway, she moved quietly, careful not to disturb her beloved's sleep. She stepped into the bathroom, where she took off her white and gold outfit before entering the shower.

In a few minutes, the dirt and sweatiness were gone. As she stepped out of the shower, towel covering her body, she was greeted by the smile of her wife, standing in the doorframe. Apparently, her wife hasn't been sleeping, for she was still wearing her usual red robes. The upper body part was composed of a single, strapless piece that started from her bosom, covering her torso and falling down over her bottom. The lower robe was of a simple design, starting from the waist and going down all the way to the feet, which were covered in cloth wraps. The two pieces were held together with a sash.

"You should have been sleeping, my love. I don't like the thought of you not resting because of me." Despite worrying about her wife, the sight of Synera, smiling at her after a long, rough day, was giving her great satisfaction. She couldn't help but return the smile.

"I missed you. It has been so lonely today. I had to keep myself entertained without you, and I hate it when I can't feel your touch." Saying those words was making Ariexah blush. Her feelings only intensified when Synera stepped closer and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. "You look lovely, by the way."

"I missed you as well, my love." Ariexah leaned her head into her wife's hand, now cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry I can't be with you as much as I'd like to. The empire needs its leader in these dangerous times. I also practiced my combat skills today. It's been so long; I almost expected to get my ass handed to me."

"And how did it go?"

"It was great. It felt good to practice again. I might be a bit rusty now, but I still managed to kick ass. I dueled some of the best the academy has to offer."

"You're far more skilled than most people at your age, my Arie. You are not a helpless girl." Ariexah was 22, a year older than her wife. She was taken for training by the Imperial Academy during her teenage years, and already she displayed exceptional skills.

"I know that. Yet, with all the things that happened to me in the past, I can't help but feel helpless sometimes."

"Well, now you know the truth. A bit more practice and you'll be back in fighting shape in no time."

A small chuckle escaped Ariexah. "If only I had time for that."

"Well…" Synera came closer, a breath away from her wife's mouth. Her voice turned into a whisper. "We both have time for something else now…"

"My love?"

"Yes?" Synera was gently rubbing the back of Arie's neck.

"Could you carry me to bed? I'm so tired; I don't think my legs can hold me up anymore." With that, she let the towel drop onto the floor, leaving her slim body exposed.

Ariexah wrapped her arms around Synera's neck. A moment later, they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. While tongues battled together, Synera's hands settled onto Arie's soft, round buttocks. The empress took it as a sign to wrap her legs around Synera's waist, letting her carry them out of the bathroom and towards the large, luxurious bed. Still locked in a kiss, Synera plunged them onto the bed, her hands stroking Arie's beautiful blonde hair.

As they kept exploring each other's mouths with an undying hunger, Ariexah pulled down her wife's upper robe, letting it sit just below her breasts. Synera lied on top of her love, slowly moving her body up and down, rubbing their breasts together. Slowly, their nipples hardened and the two beautiful women started moaning against their kiss.

A few, long moments have passed before their lips parted. Synera quickly pulled off her remaining clothes and proceeded to thoroughly lick Arie's sizeable tits. Moaning in pleasure, Ariexah moved her hand into Synera's hair, lightly stroking her brown strings.

"Ah… My love… That feels… So good. Please, don't stop."

"Do you like me taking care of your breasts?"

"Yes, please… Please, keep going. Don't stop until my breasts are soaked."

"Mm… They look so lovely." Biting her lower lip, she squeezed Ariexah's ample breasts together before leaning on them and covering them with her tongue. Shortly, Synera covered her wife's entire bosom in saliva and returned to plant a few more kisses on her lips.

"I missed you so much today, my beautiful Arie." Her words, whispered into her ear, made the empress' cheeks turn red.

"I know you were all alone, and I am sorry. It must be hard for you, me being away so often. Let me make it up to you tonight." Ariexah moved her hand down Synera's back until she reached her butt. Gesturing her wife to move a short bit upwards, as for her breasts to hang above Arie's face, she moved one of her fingers into Synera's tight butthole, who let out a short scream as the finger penetrated her sensitive hole. Her scream was followed by loud moans as Ariexah was licking her nipples and fingering her butthole. Sitting on all fours, Synera started rubbing her knee against Ariexah's vagina, which caused the empress to bit hard on one of her nipples. Synera, in turn, bit her lips, letting out a squeal.

"Mm… Fuck! So much better… than my little butt plug… Oh! Arie… You're so good… at this." Short breaths escaped Synera's mouth. The empress could not help but wonder how she managed, so many times, to go for so long, even days, without her beloved wife. Few things in the galaxy would bring her the same satisfaction as hearing Synera moan and groan in pleasure; as feeling her touch her private, sensitive area; as feeling her tongue sweeping her breasts.

Synera, on her part, has satisfied her sensual cravings by herself. From time to time, she has been busy as well. But on most days, when Ariexah would be late, all she had were her fingers, her shower and her lovely toys; neither of which ever being as pleasant as her spouse's warm and incredibly alluring body.

After pulling out of Synera's butt, Ariexah felt her neck covered in kisses while her breast was gently squeezed by her wife's delicate hand. Synera's mouth wandered away from the neck it's settled on, leaving a trail of kisses across Arie's torso, while saliva from her wife's skillful tongue was covering her belly. Once between her beloved's thighs, Synera spread Ariexah's legs apart, leaving her pussy out in full view. Her tongue was put to work once again as she began licking the empress' clit. "Yes! Yes! Oh… Fuck, yes! I needed this… so badly… Please… I want you… I need you inside… and I need you now." Fulfilling her wishes, Synera slid two fingers into the wanting pussy, causing her wife to moan loudly while swinging her hips lightly. "AH! FUCK! Mm…" She only managed a few more words before her breathing intensified. ' _More'_ was the last word Ariexah could manage, but it was enough for her wife to understand. Thus, she slid one more finger inside. Entering deeply, Synera could feel Arie was becoming quite wet; she fingered her pussy with a furious speed. As the empress was coming closer to climax, her body was starting to shake, as her hips swung wildly around Synera's fingers. Firmly grabbing the bed sheets, Ariexah let out a loud scream as she couldn't hold it any longer and finally came. Her cum was pouring out around Synera's fingers, wave after wave. After love juice stopped coming out, Synera licked her wife's pussy dry, enjoying every bit she swallowed.

"You do taste wonderful, my love. Here, check it out yourself." Synera offered the cum-covered hand to Ariexah, who proceeded to lick her palm and fingers clean.

"Mm… I taste wonderful indeed." Ariexah licked her lips, staring into the brunette's blue eyes. "I desire your lips again, my love."

Synera leaned her head forward, her lips closing in to Arie's, stopping a breath away from touching. "Would you love kissing me on my other lips?"

"Oh, yes!"

Synera turned around, facing towards Ariexah's pretty legs, sitting on her face. Arie's mouth was completely covered by her wife's twat, her nose buried between her buttocks. As Ariexah pulled out her tongue, Synera began moving slowly back and forth, short moans escaping her mouth. As Ariexah's tongue worked skillfully on pleasing her pussy, Synera squeezed one of her breasts with one hand and gently rubbed her wife's wet clit with the other. Moans and groans came out of Synera's mouth as her head swung to all sides. She fastened her movement, rapidly riding the empress' face as she was coming closer to releasing her love juice.

Synera's grab on Ariexah's breast and pussy tightened as she exploded in a huge wave of cum, covering her beloved's beautiful face and filling her mouth. With tired breathes, Synera settled beside her wife, stealing a kiss from her lips. Arie's lips and tongue were white, covered in the delicious fluid. "Mm… I love my taste off your lips."

"Thank you, my love. I needed this so badly. You always know how to please me."

"I love you so much, my dear Arie. I love it when you smile, when you moan; I love it when my lips touch yours, when our tongues taste each other and my mouth is filled with your sweet aroma."

Ariexah's feeling of euphoria only intensified as her wife was telling her those words. "I wish I could be with you forever. But I can't. I have a duty to my people, to my empire."

"I know. But I can live with that, because I love you."

Arie couldn't stop herself from smiling. They looked in each other's eyes, smiling, caressing each other while whispering sweet words to one another.

"I'm afraid, my love. The empire is in constant danger. Our enemies are everywhere. If anything would happen to you, Syn…"

"Don't worry, my love." Synera placed a kiss on Arie's forehead. "Nothing can take me away from you."

They continued to kiss as lightning lit the room. As the storm broke outside, Ariexah and Synera found comfort in the warmth of their embrace.


End file.
